Mystery Unsolved
by lopezfabray
Summary: Agent Pierce stumbles upon a very mysterious case. What will happen when her daughter meets and falls in love with the culprit's greatest creation creation? (G!P Santana)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Agent Pierce, her daughter Brittany and the fateful meeting**

Early in the morning, it's the usual scene in the Pierce apartment. Susan wakes up to prepare for the day being so dedicated to her family and her work. She's an FBI agent specializing on weird phenomenon.

She wakes up early, prepares for breakfast, showers and wakes her daughter.

Brittany, her daughter is 17 years old, and is attending high school. She is also an early riser, but unlike her mother who wakes up to be able to review the things which concerns her work for the day, Brittany just wants the morning sunlight. She wants to hear the birds and the feeling of the new day.

The teenager wakes up from her alarm going off. She turns it and gets out of bed and heads for shower, then she goes to the kitchen to greet her mom and have breakfast.

"Good morning mom." She smiled as she sat down the chair in the kitchen for breakfast. Pancakes, she loves them especially if they are chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning sweetie." Susan placed their breakfast on the table then grabbed her coffee.

"Hmmm. Pancakes!" Brittany placed some on her plate. "These are delicious!" she said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Brittany, don't talk when your mouth is full." Susan looked over her daughter.

"Mom, there's this parent-teacher conference at school on Wednesday, uh, the principal says all parents must attend." Brittany knows her mom is always busy with cases, and more often than not away from home. She is not really sure if her mom will be able to attend the conference in school because she believes that it is the least of her worries.

"Hmmm, what time? I will have it arranged so I can be free at that time."

"Uh it's at 1pm on Tuesday." The girl replies shyly.

Susan finds herself guilty whenever her daughter needs her and she is not around which is more than sometimes. Whenever her daughter had dance recitals, she is somewhere solving a mundane case of human bombs, genetically modified animals, name the mundane and she has heard of it. of course it keeps her away from her daughter, and since her husband died 5 years ago, Brittany kind of has always to be on her own. Despite her playful and carefree personality, she learned to be responsible.

"Okay dear, I'll make sure to be there."

Susan has been investigating the case of a person almost killed by some kind of animal attack in the woods in the outskirts of the city.

A few days ago, a teenager threw a party in the said woods, and then an animal, which has been described by some witnesses to be yet unseen has attacked a man who wander off the party near the river separating the woods from a deeper forest.

She will drive there today.

Brittany goes to school at CSA. She is a cheerleader at school, very popular and is sought after by almost all the male and female population.

At the end of the 4th period, she met Quinn, head cheerio at the entrance of the school and her best friend.

"Hey Quinn!" she called out to the head cheerleader.

Quinn, another blond, only shorter is a very eloquent young lady. She is fierce and yet sweet to those who she thinks deserves her sweetness.

"Hey B! Are you heading for P.E.?" They have the same P.E. class. Mostly, they do physical exercises in the class, and the girls just watch the jocks train for soccer with dreamy looks.

"Yeah, let's go!"

They arrived at the field, and coach Bieste is already fuming.

The girl population of the class is either occupied with nail filing, drooling over boys, gossiping or bitching around. The boys were flirting, and yeah girls were also flirting that's why they were drooling. So, coach Bieste is really pissed off.

"Okay you lazy asses, get your butts in two groups and we'll play ball."

"Fuck!"

"Aw man!" the class chorused. But the coach was insistent so they grouped and started the game.

Brittany and Quinn were team mates. Some of her buddies were on the other group, Finn and Sam, members of the soccer team were on the other team.

The game was 4-3 and Finn's team is winning like taking candy from a baby. Coach Bieste was watching to look for new potential members of the soccer team.

Brittany was distracted when she saw a helicopter flew above them. It makes her think of the whereabouts and safety of her mom.

She was staring at the aircraft when half the class yelp. Finn kicked the ball so hard and it is traveling at a heightened momentum headed for Brittany. When it was just half a second from her face, a figure blocked her sight of the ball then kicked it in the opposite direction with twice the force. It flew directly to the goal making the scores 4-4.

Brittany's face was pale when Quinn ran to her.

"Brit! Brit! are you okay?you almost got hit by a killer ball!" Quinn snapped the taller blond out of the shock. Her eyes light up in recognition of Quinn's voice. "Uh, I think so, I was not hit."

Brittany looked at Quinn. Then she realized that someone blocked the ball and kicked it to the goal of the other team. The distance was more than half the court and it shoot to the goal like a bullet, the goal keeper did not attempt to block it fearing he will be hurt.

It made coach Bieste stand from her sitting position and all the players stood and look at the person who saved Brittany.

A girl with black hair stanging 5 feet 7 inches looked at the ball in the goal of the other team. Everyone cheered for her. She straightened from the posture she elegantly took after kicking the ball. Brittany looked into her eyes then she drowned in the girl's purple eyes. It was about 7 seconds before she was able to speak.

"Uh, thanks a lot, I would have been in the clinic right now." She said shyly then realized she did not know the girl, nor is she a familiar face in the school.

"You don't have to thank me." the girl said staring at Brittany with the weird eyes. Her brows are thick in a well defined manner, she has jet black hair just touching her collar bone in front but, goes half her back at her back. She is well tanned. Latina? Brittany did not notice herself holding her breath as she stared at her savior.

"Are you new here?" Quinn started. She also looked at the girl with admiration and inquiry.

"Yeah, actually it's my first day today. I transferred from -" the girl stopped talking, she did not want to talk about where she came from. Bieste started to ran towards the trio.

"I'm Quinn and this is Brittany, what's your name?" Quinn asked curiously. Brittany continued to stare at the transfer student. She found her mesmerizing.

"Santana."

"You! She pointed to Santana. "Transfer student!"

"Ma'am!" Santana got startled.

"That was a feisty kick! You have to try out for the soccer team." She said proudly. "But coach, we only have a boys soccer team." Quinn reminded the beast then the teacher got a surprised face then one of disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I got so excited that I forgot. Too bad, you have talent kid!"

She turned to Santana. "it was just beginner's luck coach, it's my first day in CSA." She said carefully so that no further questions about her thrown her way.

Bieste walked away leaving the trio.

"Thanks again Santana." The transfer girl got surprised from the tackle of Brittany. The blond hugged her playfully, and then her knees wobbled as she inhaled the scent of the blond. They fell on the ground. Brittany landed on top of her. her pink lips landed perfectly on the lips of the transfer girl. Brittany's stomach flipped somersaults. Her heart beat faster, she did not know what came into her but she made the accidental kiss a real kiss. She pressed on the lips if the other girl so gently. The girl pressed her lips softly too. They broke from the kiss with fear of having a full swing make out session from two persons who just met.

Santana stood up with the help of the blond. They were both blushing furiously. They held hands even after getting up. "I… I'm s-sorry, I, I did not know what I'm doing." The blond said shyly. She was stuttering because her stomach is flipping. She was breathing heavily.

"Uh, it's okay." The bell rang, saved by the bell, she thought. Uh, I got Math next period. "So do we!" Quinn said to break the awkwardness. "With Mrs. Doviniel?" The two confirmed and they headed there together finding out they are classmates.

Great! More awkwardness! Santana thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Family and pet.**

Santana's POV

Oh shit! What was I thinking!? Just because she is freaking hot does not mean I have to show I'm a freak does it? Mom will probably freak out! Yah I use freak a lot because I am a freak and because my mom will freak out if she found out about me showing of my freaking strength.

So now, I walk my way to home until Nick shows to pick me up. That Brittany girl is extremely gorgeous. When she held me close, my knees gave because as I inhaled her sweet scent, my strength disappeared. When her skin rubbed on mine, I felt tingles and it's like my body buzzed.

After almost 10 minutes of walking, Nick shows up with the Hummer. I like the car. It's huge! Well, having a Lamborghini will only augment my weirdness, so I do not drive my car around and have to settle for the driver to pick me up.

He pulled over and opened the back seat door for me. I threw my bag there and opened the passenger door seat. Yeah! I like riding shotgun.

"Hey Nick!" he sighed as he settled the driver seat.

"Good after noon Santana. Your mom asked for you to get Blaine to come home. She got out again."

Blaine is my pet. Uh, he is really big, but actually he is just a big fur ball and a snuggle bug. He is really friendly but because he is big, people just get intimidated by his size, and because of the fact that he is a product of Dad's experiments. He is a cross of a wolf and a dog… thus the friendliness and the size.

"He's near the river again is he?" That fur ball lounges near the water to keep him cool. Last week, he almost killed a man because the man shot him, luckily, I called my pet before things get worse. He could have killed Blaine!

"I think so." We were driving off the roads now. You see, our house is just in the outskirts of the town and my mom do not like a the crowd.

It's just a little past 5pm when I noticed the change in scenery. There are no houses anymore. Trees have become dominant and I see the river close.

"Pull over. I'll get him from here." Nick stopped and I got out of the car with my special whistle.

I entered the forest and look for signs of my dog. Not finding anything after almost an hour, I resorted to the whistle. I only use I only use it if Blaine does not show himself immediately.

Not too long after, I see bushes wiggle at my left and right. I thought I was the only one around. At my right, the bushes that moved are a lot, so that's my big dog. Walking faster I finally got his leash. I gave him a tickle under his ear and he licked my hand. Eww!

We ran off because somehow I sensed the presence of another person.

_30 minutes earlier_

Susan parked her car near the river. She wanted to see firsthand the scene of the sighting. Not really knowing what she is looking for, she walked around and after a few minutes, she heard a whistle.

_Someone is training a dog here?_

It was a weird one. at first it sounds like the one you use to call dogs but, it seemed as if there's melody to the whistle. Of course when you call dogs you just blow one time and they come near, but this one is rather special. It has a tune to it which is somehow familiar. Since the sound did not disappear immediately she followed it.

Then after a few minutes of walking, she came to a clearing and saw a silhouette of a person scratching the part under the ear of a rather huge dog. It looked like a dog really, only that it's like 5 times the size of a retriever or a Doberman.

_That thing is huge!_

When the dog's mouth opened she took out her gun but only by instinct because what she saw was not really a gruesome scene, but rather just a person playing with a dog. The dog licked the person's hand then they walked away disappearing into the shadows.

She was at awe. Did that dog really tried to kill a person? From what she witnessed in the shadows, it seemed that the dog is too friendly for even hurting a butterfly. It was after 60 seconds when her awe lifted. Confused as ever, she hurriedly look for any clue at the place where the person and the dog was a minute earlier. Cursing herself for being distracted, she took her car and drove homebound.

_Great! I saw it but did nothing?!_

_Santana's home Santana's POV_

"Welcome home Santana." Emma, our maid greeted me as she opened the front door.

"Good evening Emma." I greeted back. I heard her 'huh?' yeah, I'm a jerk. I don't greet anyone ever, and maybe, it's the first time I said a word to her other than 'fuck off!'…

On my way to my room, I saw mom in her study.

"Santana." Don't know how she does it but she always knows whenever it's me walking by. I stopped and turned towards her.

"You are my daughter after all so do not ask why I know." See! She really is my mom. She even knows what I am thinking.

"Mom." Acknowledging her, I sat on their bed.

"I heard Blaine almost killed a man. Investigations are on the way and it is not best for Blaine to stay here." She turned to me with a stern face. we are having the discussing again.

"I don't really care! Blaine is the closest to what I have for a friend!"

"If you just spend your time more with people than that fur ball, then you might have friends." Mom turned to me now.

"What's your beef with Blaine anyway! He never does anything wrong to you!"

"I'm just worried about you-"

"Save it! I'm going to my room and study and as you promised, Blaine stays as long as I get straight A's."

"Bu-" I did not let her finish. She never has time for me, but dare she talks about what it is that I lack!

"Good night mom." I turned to leave.

Blaine is playing with his ball when sat next to him on the stairs in our backyard. Sitting there, I thought of Brittany. She has a really light body, one I can easily lift I thought. She is funny to and she seemed innocent. I wonder what she will think if she finds out I'm a freak. That Quinn girl is kind of hot too, but when I closed my eyes I see a blond girl with ocean eyes.

She really is gorgeous.

Blood crept on my face. Am I blushing? Really? I also felt something in my stomach going down between my thighs. Did I think of Brittany that way? We barely know each other for 12 hours and I was with her for what? Like 2 hours tops.

I remember our Math class together.

"You can sit next to me!" Brittany said pleasantly, then her ears turned pink.

"Uh, I… I mean, you can sit next to me if you want, you can sit with Quinn too, or uh, Mike or-? She was rambling and stuttering at that.

Santana eyed her with wonder. On her face is a hint of a smile.

"I'd like to sit with you." she tells Brittany. The blond turns to face the teacher wishing Santana does not see her pink cheeks.

Oblivious to her seatmate's plight, Santana settled and the lesson began.

They are studying Trigonometry. Brittany is obviously having a hard time evidenced by the way her brows furrows upward and a thin line almost unnoticeable form on her forehead. This would have gone unnoticed if Santana did not look closely at her.

_Should I help her?_

Her leering stopped when Mrs. Doviniel took the class by surprise by giving a pop quiz. She gave them 20 minutes because it's a short one. Brittany got zero, and she was rather ashamed.

_Math is really so not my thing._

She was never good in Math really, and to think that her seatmate, and new friend got a perfect score, her embarrassment shot up.

_Ugh, right on, now would Santana still want to befriend you? You got zero and she got perfect, she really is out of your league._

She was busy trying to hide her paper.

"Uh, if you want I can show you the solution." Her heart fluttered at the sound of the brunette's voice.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. When people finds out she is dumb, they normally dismiss her as a ditzy blond, and not bother to get to know her better. It's the first time someone has ever take interest to help her in something she is obviously sucks at.

"Yeah, I can show you after our last period." Santana smiles and she seemed as if she wanted to take back what she said.

"Uh, we kind of have cheer practice…" she looks at her shoes, not really sure of what to do or what to say. She really wants Santana to teach her. Fiddling with her finger, a nervous habit, she looks up to the brunette.

"Well, if you have time then." She was about to leave when Quinn came.

"Brit! we cannot be late!"

"Okay Quinn." Brittany's eyes looked at Quinn then Santana, then Quinn, then Santana.

"Bye Brittany and Quinn." She said wanting to go and not confuse herself further for offering help to the blond she barely knew.

Santana was already a good 5 feet away from them and she continues to walk.

"Hey Santana!" She heard Brittany calling to her.

She turned a bit to see the blonds. "Yeah?" Brittany was flushed but she did not notice.

"How about tomorrow? I have free period around 2." The blond looked hopeful. It's as if she is really shy about something which is a contradiction to her usual personality of being happy go lucky.

"If you want to." She said in an even tone.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." she turned to leave.

After her trip to memory lane, her eyes widened in excitement.

Study date with Brittany tomorrow! Not that it's a date, uh it's just studying, the two of us… right? Uh, like it's just studying tomorrow, and tomorrow has a date because it just has.

She shook her head in frustration. The blond made her feel like she rode a roller coaster. Her mind felt like it short circuited.

Study date with Brittany…

She stood up and turned to Blaine.

"Listen here fur ball. You are no longer allowed to go outside. Last week, you almost got killed, and I do not want me to lose my prized dog, now do I? so you are gonna stay here or be shipped to Alaska where no one can find you."

The dog looked at her with puppy dog eyes, if he was smaller, it would have been really convincing. "Now don't give me that look. I want you to stay here, but you have to stay 'here' and not roam around anymore okay?!"

Little did she know that someone is watching the exchange between her and the dog from the second floor of their house.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry for the brief hiatus… school just started, and the girlfriend visited, I spent a week with her, thus, no fanfiction **

**But hey, I promise to write a chapter this weekend.**

**Thanks for the encouragement MEL_KUNG**


	4. Chapter 3

_17 years ago..._

_Alberto Lopez,a handsome young latino with the brains of Einstein. He smirked as he glanced towards the newly accomplished experiment. He stood up, tidied up his suit, got his brief case and readied himself for tonight, he will propose to the love of his life; Isabella. They have been together for 5 years now, and the woman not only showed him love, she also showed him patience and everything he could ask for in the field of his business. He is a scientist, the fankenstien type of scientist, he is crazy for experimenting the impossible and hard to believe, and recently, he made a breakthrough in biological weaponry, sought after by many governments and private individuals. With the development, he finally decided that it is time to settle with Isabella. The project will earn him enough money to start living a normal life with his future family._

_Tonight is the night... he arranged everything to make the proposal as romantic as it can be for his girlfriend deserves only the best. To say that he is in love with Isabella is an understatement, she is his soulmate, and even him cannot describe the things he felt for the love of his life._

_After he rechecked everything in the lab, he is ready to leave._

"_Good luck with your proposal!" Maribel, his assistant stepped up. He gave his a smile which can make a room light up._

"_Thanks Maribel! I really need that!" taking a deep sigh, he placed his hand on his chest to feel his raging heart._

"_Please! Isabella is too in love with you. " the words of his assistant lighten his mood up, but he is just too anxious to calm down. _

"_She can say no you know..."_

"_I've known you and Bella for quite a while, and let me tell you this, if you will not propose, heck! Bella would!" the young doctor chuckled. That definitely put his nerves at ease._

"_I'll tell you everything later. Thank you so much for sticking with me through everthing." He hugged Maribel. Maribel is 5 years younger than he is, she is like the younger sister he never had. _

"_Go get you woman Lopez!" the younger latina pushed him away._

"_Thanks!" he yelled before he shut the door of his car. Maribel left shortly after._

_That night, he picked up the lovely woman. He blind folded the Latina._

"_Where are you taking me Al?" the woman asked sweetly. This has been the characteristic of the lady he fell deeply for. She is sweet and confident and she knows what to say when._

"_It's a surprise Bella, and I hope you will like it." He smiled to himself._

"_I love everything you do Al..." he took the free hand of her boyfriend and kissed its back. Goosebumps travelled from his arms to his neck. What did he ever do to deserve to be loved by one Isabella Mercado?_

_They arrived at the restaurant, he let the valet park his car and took Bella by her hand and guided her to the center of the room. "I'll take off the blindfold now, okay?" he gently caressed the cheek of the Latina with hands of affection. The moment the blindfold was gone, she opened her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat as she took in the view in front of her. There are like a thousand candles lighting up the room, and at the center, there is a circular space where a table for two is set up for dinner, a single rose stands on the vase on the table._

"_Wow." Isabella muttered to herself then kissed her boyfriend thoroughly. "If you keep on doing that, we have to skip dinner for desert." He winked at her._

"_Such a charmer you are, Lopez." She giggled and they sat on the table._

_Music started to fill the room. It's the sound of a single violin playing the winter sonata, the music which played the first time they met._

_They smiled at each other, then a waiter came to take their orders._

_When the waiter left with their orders, Alberto took Bella's hand in his and looked into her eyes, he can see in them love and the future he dreams of._

"_Isabella Mercado, love of my life, we have known each other for a time we can count but the love I feel for you goes beyond the metric system or any other ways of measurement this world have. I love you so much that sometimes, it's difficult to breathe, but in a good way. You hold my hand through all the way and if being able to meet you is a gift, being your boyfriend is more than like configuring the z-chromosome, I offer to you my life, my whole heart and my soul, and I promise to do my best each day to be able to make you happy... what i'm trying is... Bella, i love you so much, more than anything , will you marry me?" his heart was already fluttering. His hands were shaking and his breathing is labored._

"_Yes Alberto! Yes! For a million times yes!" she exclaimed as she placed pepper kisses on his face then captured his lips in a passionate kiss._

_They were so happy. They were sitting together hand in hand when a different waiter came back with a trolley. "Dinner is served." He placed the large plate on the table, and he took the cover revealing a bomb with a sign saying it will detonate in an hour._

_The two were very scared. The waiter took a gun and pointed it on the head of Alberto. Another man came and aimed his gun at Isabella._

"_What is the meaning of this?!" Alberto played brave for Bella._

"_Shut up Lopez. Now, we will drive to your lab and you will hand over the weapon you have been developing."_

"_I do not know what you are saying." He said firmly never letting go of Isabella as they were dragged to an SUV._

"_Shut the fuck up!" the waiter punched his stomach and shoved him in the car._

_Another accomplice was waiting for them then they drove off to Alberto's lab. He did not anticipate that the offers he turned down for his new creation will lead to this- Isabella's life in danger._

_The armed men push Isabella. Her head hit the corner of a table, and it was bleeding. "Bella!"_

_A man dragged him across the lab. "Now, you will show us where your experiment is otherwise the lady gets it!" he looked over his fiancé and saw a man with a knife on Bella's neck._

"_Please don't hurt her." He implored. He is prepared to lose everything except his fiancé. He lead the man in a room and showed his experiments. The men looked for the biological weapon he recently developed. After a few minutes, they found it. The blond man took the huge capsule container. _

"_We got what we need. Let's go!"_

_The smaller blond who is wearing a mask yelled. "Let's play first!" the pretend-waiter laughed as he kicked Alberto, and made a punching bag out of him. He also kicked Bella repeatedly. He even placed a huge cut on her arm._

"_Stop it! please don't hurt her." Alberto was covered in blood and he cringed in pain knowing he does not have the strength to get up and save his fiancé from being hurt further._

"_That's enough! Let's go!" the man in mask yelled again. Before the pretend waiter left, he aimed a shot at Alberto, it could have hit his head and he would have been dead. But he was not. Little did he know, Bella still had the strength to stand. She used herself to shield Alberto. The bullet hit her chest._

_The waiter laughed and ran off with the two leaving the bloody engaged couple to themselves._

_Tears fell from both their eyes. Alberto willed himself to get up and hold Bella. "I'm... sorry Al..."_

"_Bella, please don't say that..." he caressed her cheek. "Ple..." blood gushed out from her mouth._

"_Please... save our... baby." With her hand on her stomach, and with all the strength she has left, she tried to hold Alberto's face. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Tears fell from her eyes from mixed emotions._

"_I... lo- ve you both." Bella's hand fell lifeless._

_His brain short-circuited. That night, he made his girlfriend her fiancé, bad things happened, he found out she is pregnant with their baby, and now a second later, his fiancé is dead._

_He wanted to grieve for his loss but he remembered Bella's words "Please save our baby." He suppressed every feeling he had that very moment and dialled Maribel's number._

_When Maribel arrived, the lab was a mess. She screamed as she saw the lifeless body of Isabella on the operating table. Her abdomen has been cut. Alberto turned around and she saw cold eyes. He was tinkering with his technology and from what she saw as she got near, Alberto was, not only directing the cellular development of a week old fetus, but also tampering with its genetic makeup, the results of which, she will know after she give birth and will learn over the years._

_That night, she agreed to carry the child of Isabella and Alberto Lopez._

_That night, Alberto vowed revenge._

_9 months later, she gave birth to a beautiful child. She was born with an extra appendage due to the tampering of Alberto._

Maribel was interrupted from her trip to memory lane when she heard the big dog howl. Santana is oblivious to the events before she was born, but she knew her special ability. She is very strong, she has incredible speed and heightened senses, she also has the IQ of her father. She looks like Isabella, especially her eyes, thus Alberto always end up hurting when he looks at his daughter recently, especially because her features have become more defined and they practically scream Isabella.

The older Latina worries for the future of her daughter. She knows that Alberto has a grand plan for revenge, her and Santana's participation to it, she did not know yet, but if her suspicions are accurate, then she fears for the happiness of her daughter.


End file.
